chillfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Chaos 1.0
World of Chaos 1.0 'is BlurayOriginals' rebooted version of Chillverse 1.0 which takes many elements from the original universe (discarded in early 2014) and revitalizes them with new concepts thrown in. Development During the development of Chillverse 2.0, BlurayOriginals saw potential in 1.0's concepts and wanted to create a prequel series to the then upcoming series. As such he began re-conceptualizing some of 1.0's characters and plots. Characters G.U.N. #Boombomb Rangers (renamed Boom Rangers) is one of the main protagonists of CV1.1. Orphaned as a child by none other than resident Big Bad Doom, Boom is strongheaded member of G.U.N who normally flies solo but has a soft for certain people, including Ciel. #Apallo Solaris #Ciel Mackenzie-Rangers #Sonia the Ninetails (renamed Sonya the Ninetails) #Charlie #Charlotte #Ital (originally Italic) #Jowan the Bearcoon #Marcia Flores #Annika is a fulmar who is a normal Mobian girl in most aspects, however she works as an undercover agent for Boombomb's military, gaining vital information through her charm, sweet charisma and witty, dry humor. Citizens #Sparks Enigmar is waiting for his backstory to get updated #Reggie the Bat is one of CV1.1's more shy characters but with good reason. Originally an outgoing happy child this all changed when he eventually caught wind of his father's abuse to his mother and eventually was brought into it. His father's constant belittling and abuse of him got to him quickly causing him to become a more anxious and withdrawn person. This all ended however when his mother eventually got sick of the abuse, filing a divorce and taking Reggie with her. Without his father, Reggie still remained with his lack of confidence, even up to his teenage years. He grew up rather isolated, having very few friends, the ones he did have mostly being male due to his even more extreme lack of confidence around females. Things eventually turned up for the better for him during one of his summer breaks where he met Sal, who after spending just a month with he found to be the girl he was looking for. Reggie wanted to be stronger, thinking this would better increase his chances with Sal and as such currently trains in a Martial Arts style known as Saikyu. #Bluray the Fox (renamed Blu the Fox; 12) is a clever and slightly mischevious heroic fox with the ability to control electricity, use telekinesis as well as other psychic moves and copy the techniques of opponents (be they weaker than him or the technique simple enough for his skill). #Honoo Xzion is a socially awkward but talented young Culpeo and eventual member of G.U.N. He's a very complex person hailing from a wealthy background and eventually being thrown into an academy for gifted children (as the result of his father's murder of his immidiate family). Honoo, while very intelligent is not very informed of social norms and can be very emotional. He takes the role of Boom's apprentice after Sparks is killed by Doom. #Sal the Echidna is someone i can't find any information about. blame boom legit i can't write anything about her other than boob jokes and that she likes reggie. fffuck off #James the Bluejay #Bass the Crocodile #Anais the Hedgehog #Joel the Hedgehog #JT the Androhog #Chewie is a green Kirby hailing from beyond another universe found by Blu. An extremely curious child, Chewie follows Blu's every whim for unknown reason and also has a comet named the "Cruiser Comet". Why he's here remains a mystery. #Danny the Fox #Danielle the Fox #Michael the Fox #Hasa Solaris #Ecruos the Porcupine #Rodney the Fox (12) #Night the Fox (14) is a eccentric grey fox who is a massive fanboy over Boom Rangers. He aspires to be like and though he may come off as a bit creepy due to how he attempts to mimic his hero, but he's pretty innocent when it comes to his methods. Like Boom, he lost his parents at an early age though this doesn't seem to bother Night too much. Donning a bit of a naivete when it comes to such matters, Night comes off as a bit 'obnoxiously endearing' to others due to this happy demeanor. He comes off as a bit airheaded to some, but to others he's your hyperactive kid seeking to be something great. #Falco the Eagle #Clara the Fox #Emily the Hedgehog #Max the Fox #Bit-Chao is a comical, aggressive and intelligent young chao who poses as the titular mascot for "BiT-Chao Games", a new, but famous game development studio. This little rascal much prefers adventuring, but is OK with his life of luxuary as a celebrity of sorts. While he may seem like a docile and peaceful creature in the ads, behind the scenes he's a bit of an upstart, loving to taunt others. While he means no true harm it may occassional come off due to his somewhat inconsiderate nature. Being a child he is susceptible to fits of immaturity be it positive or not. Bit-Chao, an endearing kid through it all. #F8B (Faith) #Floyd the Echidna #Tyflo Cevior (pronounced Seh-vee-ohr) #Holly the Chameleon #Terra the Cat #Aubrey is a cross between a lovebird and an eagle owl. Her mother was a lovebird and her father was an eagle owl. She got ear-like tufts from her father, and her main looks from her mother. Her boyfriend is Surf the Seagull. This page will be edited in more detail with sections added, formatted in paragraphs at The Elemental Family #Chronicle the Hedgehog (renamed Nicholas the Hedehog; 20) is the eldest child of the Elemental Family, a family destined to guard/keep balance of the basic elements of (Fire, Wind, Water, Electricity, Rock and Earth). He is the Great Guardian, a status given to him by his father X (who was later killed by Doom). He's intelligent and well behaved indiviual who wants to take care of his siblings and accept the responsibility. He can be a bit overprotective, a trait formed by some of his siblings more mischevious natures. He's also romantically involved with a girl named Clover. #Rock the Echidnahog (renamed to Raphael the Echidnahog; 18) is the second eldest child of the Elemental Family and guards the element of Earth (rock). He (along with Surf) are children X and Y adopted from an orphanage as X saw great potential in them to be guardians. Raph tends to be a bit a troublemaker and is popular at school. He's confident in his capabilities and will never back down from a challenge. He looks at most thing as not a big deal and enjoys helping and hanging out with his siblings, wanting them to look up to him instead of only Nick. #Surf the Seagull (18) is the third eldest child and guards the element of water. He's laid back and, of course enjoys the ocean and surfing. Like Rock he doesn't think of much as big deal and prefers to relax and take life slow. He's currently dating a girl named Aubrey #Air the Hedgehog (renamed to Ventus the Hedgehog; 16) is the quietest of the bunch, avoiding interactions with others. He looks up to Chronicle the most and wants to be like him, compelling him to come up with strategies to protect the family and defeat Doom one day. He enjoys meditating and school with whatever other people say about him not effecting him as he has his mind set on his goal. He also cares for his siblings and will, willingly hang out with them if they want. To others outside his family he's a bit anti-social, and while it may come off as cold with enough dedication he should be a person capable of becoming a good friend with people. He's twins with Elektro and guardian of wind. #Elektro the Hedgehog (renamed to Elek/Erek the Hedgehog; 16) is a smacktalking, arrogant show-off who's extremely atheletic. He can be a bit of a bully causing Roxxy to bring him back to Earth. On his own he keeps confident but tends not to be as energetic as he has no one to feed reaction off of. Erek is a bit afraid that he won't be a good enough Elemental Guardian and as such tends to practice a lot to back up his talk. He's quite obviously the guardian of electric. #Flame the Hedgehog (renamed Anthony/Tony the Hedgehog; 14) is the hyperactive sixth/seventh child of X and Y and the twin sibling of Roxxy. Popular at school for his zany antics Flame is completely of the wall and always up for a joke. He probably has ADD or something idk boom sort've confirmed it, it was add or adhd hit me up on skype chill and answer boom. He likes fitting in with others and hates being alone. He stays upbeat as it comes natural to him and hates hurting the feelings of others, though he can be a bit oblivious to it at times. While he tends to be quite the jokester he doesn't like not being taken seriously when the time comes for it. He looks up to Rock and Elektro who he thinks to be the "coolest" of his siblings. He's the guardian of fire #Roxxy the Hedgehog (14) is the creative and deadpan snarking twin sister of Anthony who likes to keep order amongst the family. Roxxy controls the power of Earth (plantlife), though she's yet to let this power come out as for some reason, she can't draw it out. To compensate she builds gadgets to assist her family and friends. She's playfully mean with the people she cares about, often teasing them, but still values them. She also tends to use sarcasm as well as put a stop to the antics of Anthony, Erek and Raph. #Psy the Hedgehog (10) is one of the two non-guardian children of the Elemental family and rather takes after his mom's ability to use psychic powers. He's extremely well behaved and respectful of his elders and an avid follower of the rules. He can be a bit of a stick in a mud and tries to act more mature than normal kids his age due to his whole Elemental background, but is often encouraged by his siblings to be more outgoing and adventurous #Minimize the Hedgehog (renamed Matthew the Hedgehog; 8) is the youngest and most impressionable of all the kids. He lives a pretty worryfree life as a child, just doing what his other's ask of him. He possesses no element or known powers at the moment and is like the Jack-Jack of the family. He's very playful and loves adventuring with his siblings, often trying to convince Psy to go out and adventure. Matthew is a curious child, seeking answers and reasons a lot and having an affinity for mystery. #Clover the Hedgehog #Aubrey the Love Owl #Jester the Hedgehog #X (deceased; ??) Tentative name for the father of Chronicle #Y The Doom Group (alternative tentative names: The Doom Troop, The Doom Battalion, The Doom Division, The Doom Platoon) #Doom the Dark Lord is one of the resident antagonists of CV1.1. He's an ancient evil manifested from the negative emotions of others, and gains power from such. With that, he targets people who he can leech energy off of easily and efficiently and one of those hosts just so happens to be Boom. Doom is sadistic, finding no value of life other than the fact that he needs it to survive (those stopping him from devastating the planet like many other villains plan too). The Dark Lord would much rather dawn a smile than be one of the dramatic intimidating villains, which tends to lean him towards being another type of intimidating, similar to the Joker. #Greed the Avaricious #Envy the Jealous Demons #Sonic.EXE is a mysterious demon of unknown origin that currently takes the form of a demonic virus in the likeness of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog. He was some how placed in a PC disc sealed away...waiting to be awakened. But won't take like 3 hours to come out no it'll be instant who the hell wouldn't turn off the *COUGH*JAMESAVALONE*COUGH* (similar to doom, adverse in insecure and cowardly when faced with a true threat) #Medusa the Succubus Recolors/Color Clones #IMMABITCH the Hedgehog is a mysterious deformed blob of a being resembling the ancient heroine, Amy Rose. While of no threat, she is extremely annoying to the characters and thus is normally avoided at all costs. It's unknown where she cames from or resides, but this genetic malfunction seems to just come from anywhere she pleases. Not a very intelligent creature either, she simply wanders around, very likely unaware of her surroundings. Someone like her would normally be ignored, but the mystery of her origin keeps some invested in her... Assassins #Spada the Bat Third Parties #Shadi Gavin also tba Rebels #Vermillion Noel Rangers (15-17) is the daughter of Boom and Ciel who comes from the future to stop Doom from killing all of the world's heroes leaving everyone in anarchy and fear. She's accompanied by an angel, Dokuro and Chewie, a strange ball capable of copying the abilities of others. Vermillion is very soft spoken due to knowing the atrocities Doom brought upon the world taking a serious/quite approach to most things. She dreams of nothing more than stopping the murder of her parents and their friends. #Apallo Solaris Jr. #Crymson the Cat #Shine the Hedgehog #Silver the Hedgehog Council of Creators (Formally Council of Four) and Angel Corps #Mephiles #Iblis #Dokuro the Angelic Fox (#104) #Seiryu the Dragon Gaia Guardians #Makoto the Dog #Mikoto the Dog Egg Army #Eggman Nega is the villainous counterpart of the ancient scientist Doctor Eggman. He hails from another dimension but was trapped in the future of the Chaos Dimensionwith other Sol Dimension residents (Blaze and Marine) after a scheme went wrong. Like his counterpart he continuously causes mischief for our heroes. He's nearly identical to the good doctor in personality and mannerisms, prideful, egotistical, maniacal and very disdainful of his opponents, especially when they're in joy. Whether he's scheming or in action, serious or comical, this Eggx-py is not to be taken lightly. #Massacre the Chaos is a biogenetically enhanced artificial Chaos capable of independent thought created by Eggman Nega to wreak havoc. It does so at first enjoying the, well, chaos until someone puts it into his mind that there's more than being a beast, causing Massacre to contemplate his existence and what he can do in life. Massacre continued to fight inside on whether what he was doing was what he should be doing. Massacre had a natural knack and epiphany for causing destruction: it made him feel powerful, exhiliterated. But looking at what he was doing to others it made him wonder whether it was right for him to put his desires on top of everyone elses well-being. Massacre is overall a confused being capable of much good and evil, he just has no idea what to choose. TBA #Edward the Fox #Alphonse the Fox #Guru #Tilly the Hedgehog #Blaze the Cat #Marine the Raccoon #Fetalia princess soleanna #Mr. Happyface #Eryka Caporeila #Autumn the Tern Episodes #Memory Crisis #Control (Part II) #Boom's Fanboy: Being the guy that he is, Boom has of course gained many fans amongst Mobius. Saving people, stopping criminals all that typical stuff. What isn't typical however is his self-proclaimed biggest fan, Night the Fox, a 14 year old impressionable fox eager to be at Boom's side and see how he does what he does. Is Night just your average fanboy, or does this dig into something deeper? #The Sparks Saga: Adventures on Angel Island: #Sal the Echidna is the new girl in town and everyone is absolutely fascinated with her. But when she catches the attention of the socially secluded Reggie, he tries his best to get to know her. #Bar Buddies #Balance of Gaia #The Origins of the Cyborg #Mr. Happyface Episode #IMMATTACK #DVD Disaster: James the Blue Jay had invited a few of his friends over to watch him play a "special edition" Sonic the Hedgehog for the PC in his PC Tower. Cher the Panther, Dokuro the Angelic Fox, Chewie and Bluray the Fox all come over to observe but something is mistepped. When they open it flickys, animals and much more was dead. Sonic's friends Tails and Knuckles were suffering andthe group was being really creeped out. James repeatadly tried to reset his PC but nothing would work. Soon EXE had escaped and thanked the five and left quickly. #The Sparks Saga: To Slay a God #Pride (fawmikecocky) #EXE.treme Fright: The Blue Blur of Legend has gone down in history as the greatest hero of all time. He's had tons of products made about him in the past 180 years since his death, toys, comics even video games. Such as, we're moved to James Avalone finding a copy of Sonic's original game and deciding to play it on his PC. He's even invited his friend Cher over. However all is quickly set wrong as it's revealed they're locked in this game and being chased by the villainous "Sonic.EXE", a demon who had overtaken this copy of Sonic the Hedgehog, rendering it a distorted mess of colors and blurs. After messing with our heroes psychologically, EXE challenges them to a game, whoever beats Sonic 1 first escapes while the others remain in the game forever. Not trusting EXE, seeing it's their only way out James and Cher must work together to not only survive this game, but attempt to contact their friends to help them escape, or worse case scenario, prevent EXE from being set free. #Assassin's Onslaught! The Rage of Reggie! #Chewie of the Stars #The Final Night #Sparks Fly #The Doom of Boom #Tsuki: The Nocturnal Nightmare #The Color Clone Virus #Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament #Danny's Death #Apallo's New Son: Apallo adopts a strange new child that no one can identify the origin of. #Episode About Boom's Past(?) #ChiLL stories: Sanguine Noctis (Bloody Night) #Rodney's Revenge: Rodney seeks revenge for being rejected and constantly outcasted #12/12/12 #It's A Terra-ble Life After All: #Anais' End #Requiem for the End #Sparks Reignite #Androhog Invasion #Journey to Terraecore Canyon (Thing used to dig into canyon is called the "TeraDrive" (dropped an R oops)) #Council of 4 #Medusa's Wrath #Operation EXE.cution #Conclusion of Chaos 1.0~When Hatred Breeds: When Nova's army plans on engulfing all of the universe into a blackhole it's up to the heroes to stop her before it's game over #Conclusion of Chaos 2.0~Nightmares of Absolution: #Nightmare in Mobius #L.O.G. Conspiracy #Dixie the Prototype #Apallo and the Lights of Mobius #Newer Times #Face Your Fears #Fortune Cookie #Elements of Power Episode 1: Ice Aged #Apallo and Bluray: Terrors in Time TBA #The Monsters Within: The Homunculis Crisis (The Strongest Doom Division! The Seven Deadly Sins!) #One character is forced into an alliance with Clara revealing her backstory Ideas *Academy Battle Tournament *Blue has been demoted to a clone of Chewie because 1.) that's what he is, 2.) hero legit busted in and jacked my canon wtf *Anais memes have been reduced to a minimum and are exclusive to her peers and. only CERTAIN peers. Not /mid 20s CIA agents with wives and very soon a kid. *Unresolved arcs such as The Monsters Within and Council of 4 would get conclusions. *Instead of Night being a little weirdo with a fetish for paedophilia he's been demoted promoted to a passionate fan of Boom's *12/12/12 is just, not even. Complete overhaul INVOLVING the arc villain (EXE). The episode where Clara kills Medusa has been changed to "Medusa's Wrath". *Not an addition but why are Rock and Surf a different species from the others? Are they adopted...or? *The adventures of Sonic and his friends are canon and take place 180 years prior to CV1.0's present. It's undescided which of Sonic's adventures are canon. *Boom only dies once while Honoo dies thrice or four times eventually leading into a plot of how he keeps coming back. *Ecruos is nerfed. He barely appeared but nerf. *Jowan has been completely omitted *Things without (well defined) reason such as, Doom's existence and the attack of the demon are better solidified *I may write this as a spin-off of CV2.0 depending on how it's received/if I have time. *The death of Michael and Danny will be MUCH better handled and less disgusting (as in poorly written/mean spirited). *Max and Mikoto have been changed from a perverted 6 year old trying to tap a 3 year old to something more akin to...'PUPPY LOVE. Get it? Because Mikoto is a dog and both are canines better solidfying this joke? No? I try too hard for you people please piss off. *The ill-fated movie will be adapted and will still revolve around Boom and his backstory. *I renamed Boombomb to Boom since assuming the user regerts. *The conclusion is still what it's always been: James, Janine and Shadi save the universe while teleporting to 2.0 leaving the other's to work together to restore the world *The Elemental Family are a family destined to guard the basic elements (Fire, Wind, Water, Electricity, Earth). Without one person guarding each element, things will fall out of balance. Other than that the family has one seperate element known as the Great Guardian, who has no specific element, but rather blesses people with guardian ship. Many years ago the Elemental Family attempted to fight back and destroy Doom once (as they discovered Doom's origin and decided if they could unite with enough Light Mana they could protect the world and finally destroy Doom. Sadly this wasn't the case resulting in him wiping out nearly their entire clan, save for X (who was at the mere age of 12 at the time and given Great Guardianship as well a history book of his family to go forth and keep the legacy of the clan going. *Near the beginning of the universe a wizard attempted to harness all of the negative emotions in the world in order to become an unstoppable monster. To do this he required the Chaos Emeralds (which are slightly sentient due to the Gods) and Master Emerald which he obtained. However when his work was complete something went wrong. Due to the Chaos Emerald's sentience the dark mana manifested itself with the Chaos Emeralds becoming it's own seperate and sentient being. This being was Doom who thrived off of the despair of others. Knowing he needed people to live on without light mana he simply tortured the people of Mobius, whilst remaining elusive. *Dark Mana is basically energy formed by dark emotions *Light Mana is basically energy formed by light emotions. *There can only be one guardian of the elements and Great Guardian at a time as dividing the power 1.) nerfs it and 2.) If there were say 3 Electric Guardians and one were to be killed, this element would lose more 1/3 of it's power, lots of it's control over the element and harm the other Guardians 3.) Guardian Souls stop working when their power is divided. *When former guardians give away their guardianship they keep their powers but aren't as powerful as before. In addition they are told they can never be guardian again. Having such a a weight on your shoulders can be detremental to the soul or body, harming you for a long time to come. *Guardians normally live for a long time and if they are to die of natural causes they're guardianship is passed to their closest family member in this order: Children, Spouse, Siblings, Nephews/Nieces, Cousins, Children of Cousins. In the case that they have no relatives it will be given to the most capable person. *Normal Immortal: Will live forever unless killed or contracts a disease *Ageless Immortal: Immune to disease, will live forever unless killed *Invincible Immortal: Strong, Can't Be Killed, Stops Aging once they hit their prime or will regress back to their prime *Surf's non-sensical Australia accent is gone, though he'll most likely hail from Mobius' Australian equivalent. *Doom's fur is a light purple while his Shadow markings are grey. *Restaraunts: Royal Burger, Cat Clan's Eatery *Schools: Hareta Asa High, Cosmo Grande High, Emerald Revenue Academy (Middle + High), Hikari-Sonata High *Junior: Stop this..! Stop what you're doing! Do you think your father would've wanted this? Your mother? CIEL!? Ciel is out there, what would she think of you if you murdered two kids!? She wouldn't love you anymore, would she? Snap out of it... This isn't Boombomb Rangers... You're a monster... I don't like this you, you're more like Doom than you ever were, you're just as bad as the man who murdered your parents... Or worse. **Boom: I'm not strong. I never will be. **Boom: But I can be helpful. I can... Do good... **Boom: Which is why... **Boom: Why I need to find Sparks. *meaningful arc words involving "chill" **A channel called "The chiLL channel" that's very popular. Has the motto "chiLL out". Episode about the motto changing holding parallels to Nickelodeon(?). Takes some inspiration from Chillality TV. *Boom: She was a fox... No one really knew her name, they called her Foxface, she was really smart, and she was good at hiding. *"You are Sparks Enigmar, you were my best friend, you were homeless, afraid, I helped you out of a hopeless place and we were partners. Unluckily for me, Doom murdered you, and resurrected you, you became his soldier. But, your future self came back, right? He foresaw this, came to his senses. That's the reason he asked me to kill you if I'm not mistaken." Boom looks a little heartbroken. "I have to kill you, my best friend." *Yiao Tribe *Reggie gets Sal earrings *Ciel is damaged before Conclusion of Chaos and can't compete for the most part. *G.U.N. has still been lead by the Towers family since Sonic's time. The Towers family name is held in high regard and as such married women who have lead G.U.N. have never changed it. *Andrew Towers' goal for G.U.N. is *Rather than coming from Father, the Sins in WoC1.0 are spawns of Doom. This makes complete sense as he's a being formed completely from negative emotions and what better than the seven deadly sins. During The Monsters Within Arc, the sins have primary interactions with the following characters: **Greed: **Lust: Clara **Sloth: JT (eventually realizes JT is an android therefore any negative emotional energy given is worthless since he has no soul. :(), **Wrath: Danny **Envy: **Gluttony: Crystalina **Pride: Michael *Mephiles: "This a mockery of our original intention. A world based upon ourselves, beautiful, poignant, a spectacle to watch. But this constant fighting, disgrace and the constantly lowering standards of this waste of a universe. This is not what we want. This is but a World of Chaos and what is a more fitting way for it to end than being silenced by it's exact opposite: Tranquility. You have all been forgiven as this world will be nothing but a dream to be occasionally reminded of. You "Earthlings" are free from your burden as our creation. Prepare for Absolution." *Eggmandroid *Clara has an interest in Sparks that she has trouble dealing with due to her past experiences causing her to act irrationally *Chaos Sychronization: The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The power of the heart is enriched by unity with another. The hearts are the controllers. These controllers serve to unify the chaos and the chaos unify the controllers. Amibition is the drive of the heart. And with it the united hearts may become one. *Once there was a thriving country by the name of Phantasmia that was ruled by a beautiful and generous queen. Peace and prosperity, but that all changed when the captian of the Royal Knights found the Dark Tear Gem, a jewel with the power to give its owner great power. A battle started over the kingdom's rule soon afterwards. The Queen fought the Evil Knight and his darkness and in the end sealed the evil power upand hid the gem hoping no one would use it again. But part of the Knight's Spirit lingered in the gem and as a counter measure, it cursed the entire Royal Capital City into the ground, where today New Phantasmia is located. Now. People have been trying to uncover the secrets of the Old Kingdom and its treasure. But one man is searching for the old kingdom for other reasons. *The kids, teens, and adults of Mobius have been invited to the mysterious Dark Moon mansion. The mansion is said to run on people's most deepest, darkest fears. The more frightened you are, the worse the scare gets. Who will survive? Who will crap their pants? Why are we asking all of these questions? *Chaos Emeralds are called "Doom Emeralds" *Blu’s Execution Via Electric Chair Older Concepts #Rodney the Fox (12) is Apallo's disobedient selfish adopted son. Initially spoiled by his parents until the age of 8, where his parents died in a cat accident, Rodney was left to an orphanage due to the fact his parents had no siblings, living parents or designated secondary guardians. Apallo, wanting to turn Rodney's life around, picked him and raised him as his own. Rodney remained his same spoiled self, not only due to the fact that his parents died and he was still sour but it was simply the way he raised, to be entitled and in charge. Apallo tries to raise him for the better but Rodney resents being demoted to a "middle-class" life and having to work to achieve greatness. Gallery Concept Art WoC Cast 1B.jpg WoC Cast 2B.jpg WoC Cast 3B.jpg WoC Cast 4B.jpg WoC Cast 5B.jpg WoC Cast 6B.jpg WHO IS DAT DAME.jpg Example Art avatar_fc63a1d920ec_128.png|Ecruos